I own you
by meniscus
Summary: first thing i ever wrote. fairly interesting. 'bout how Voldermort gets a little heart broken.
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own any of J.K. Rowling's characters, nor do I claim to. The story & Morgan however, (unfortunetly) belong to me.

Authors note: I don't really know what gave me this idea, however, I was listening to lots of KoRn before this, so that maye explains itoh well, read, review, please don't give me any death threats, I appologize for the apparent lack of magic. Also sorry about spelling & grammer. And bare in mind this takes place only about a year or so after Tom Riddle / Voldermort has left Hogwarts.

***********************************************************************

Tom walked down a brick street, the sky was molten orange that trailed off into a deep blue. Sighing, he stopped, set down his bag and rubbed his sholder to release some of the numb stiffness.

Then, once he could feel his arm again, Tom continued to make his way towards his new apartment. Yes, _his own apartment_ Tom couldn't deny himself the rush he got from thinking about it, it had taken him monthes of working, staying with friends and searching to finally give him independence. Now he was about to move in. 

Tom found the building without too much difficulty, picked up his key and made his first payment. As Tom put the key into the lock he remembered again what the room looked like: A tiny fridge, ages old, a ragged red and brown couch and, in the bedroom a bare matteress with out a box _or_ frame. Still, Tom thought as he pushed the door open, he could have done _much_ worse. Besides, he hardly owned anything, _anyway_, all he had was a few clothes items, a couple of spell books and his wand, and that was it, he didn't even have a toothbrush.

Tom threw his bag down on the floor, opened his new bedroom door and flopped down on the filthy mastteress, not even bothering to take of his shoes.

* * * *

At one o' clock in the afternoon,Tom woke to the sounds of people running around on the street below him and sunlight cutting angerly through the blinds on his window. _Hey! I didn't know I had blinds!_ Was Tom's first thought, then his second, was: _my god! I haven't eaten in at least two days! I'm so hungery, I have to eat!_ Running a hand through his unwashed black hair and stretching Tom pulled himself out of bed and decided to try and find a place to eat breakfast or lunch.

* * * *

Tom had just ordered some toast and orange juice with the _absolute very_ last of his money. _I've got to get a job_, he thought as his plate was set before him. Just then a rather attractive lady sat down beside him, " Do you mind?" She asked, while setting down her bag and kicking off her high heels.

"Nono, it's free," Tom mumbled, staring at her rich suit and shiny, shiny dark hair.

"I didn't think so," She said with just the hint of a superior smile.

Tom rolled his eyes and started munching he toast, it was pretty good, mind you, it seemed that _everything_ tasted better here then in England.

"You're from the U.K.? We don't see many Brits out here," the woman said suddenly to her cup of coffee.

"I doubt I'll stay here long," Tom said simply, not really sure why she was talking to him.

She moved her stool even closer, so close that her knee was brushing up on the side of his leg.

"I haven't seen anyone from Hogwarts in years, tell me, is that spineless fool Dippet still teaching there?" She whispered.

Tom felt the hairs on the back of his neck go up, "Yes, he is-how did you-"

"I've got my ways, my names Morgan Daar," she extended her hand in a buisines like manner.

"Tomjust Tom," Tom shook her hand.

"Charmed, Tom-just-Tom," she laughed and smiled.

* * * * 

"And this is the bedroom, TomTom?" Morgan snapped her fingers in front of Tom's face 

"Huh! What!" Tom nearly jumped out of his skin, he'd been so deep in thought, remembering the happy blur that these past few months had been, it seemed like it had been just yesterday when he and Morgan met in a dinner, and now he was moving in. Together, they were going to do so much, Tom and her were going to be great, one day they would govern the world.

"TOM!" 

"Oh! Sorry!"

"Never mind, I'm about ready for supper- you too?" 

"Sure, I'm game, where to?"

"I don't know. Does it really matter, food's food isn't it?"

* * * *

"Hogwarts is getting a new headmaster, did you know that?" Morgan asked once they were seated.

"No, I did not. Do you know who it is?"

"Yes, actually, I made a point of finding out, his name is Albus Dumbledore-" Morgan gave Tom a searching look, "Do you know him?"

"I do, he taught tranfiguration."

"Hmmmm, what's he like?" 

Tom sighed, they were getting no where, "Smart, he's really quick, and powerful, I think-"

Morgan was staring at the space just above Tom's head.

"Hello, welcome, are you ready to order?" It was the waiter.

"I'll have the ceasor salad, please- no chicken."

"Very good, and you, Sir?" He turned to Tom, life had gotten much easier since he had come by Morgan, who was _very_ gernerous with her money.

"The curried lamb and mint sauce, thanks."

"Thank-you, it will be here shortly, " the waiter left.

"Tom, I've been doing some more research, I think I found a way to be immortal," Morgan whispered.

"Really? How much have you got?" Tom was unable to keep the excitement out of his voice.

"Not a lot, there was a potion called 'Ambrosia' the ancients said it was the honey of the gods, yet there seems to a _very_ interesting incantation that looks to be more of an ingridents list- what do you think?"

"I think it's _definitly_ worth a try, there are plenty of 'legends' that have well more then a grain of truth to them, no?"

"Exactly what I was thinking, Tom."

"And, here we have a salad- no chicken, and curried lamb with mint sauce- Enjoy!" 

Morgan gave the waiter a lazy smile and thanked him. 

"Morgan, what are you thinking?"

"At this very moment?" She gave him a tantilizing look.

"At _this_ very moment, tell me what you see?"

"Everything is changing, the world is spiraling down, down into it's own petty problems, too stupid to take a look around and see that things are sliding away. The world, magical and muggle, it is going to change very soon, this society is just begging for people to wreck havoc, and I see you, right in the middle of it, with me," Morgan looked at Tom, again, he felt the back of his neck prickle, "And you,Tom, what do _you_ see?" 

"Power," and it was true, that was all Tom saw, all he craved, except for one other thing, "And you, I see you."

Morgan smiled suductively at Tom, "Let's go, catch some air."

Tom nodded and followed her out the door, just then the waiter by the front called out "Excuse me, I believe you _forgot_ to pay for your bill!"

"No, I didn't, you can keep it-MARLEMDUOLUS!" Dull sparks shot out of Morgan's raised wand. The waiter blinked.

"Good evening Madam, Sir, were you interested in a table?" 

"No, we were just looking, thanks, goodnight," Morgan gave him a watery smile and swept out, Tom followed, marvelling at her ability with memory charms.

* * * * *

Tom looked around at the sunlit apartment, he and Morgan had been living together for a year now, he loved her more then anything he'd ever known. Nervously he fingered the jewel case in his pocket, "Morgan, my dear, you've been in my life for a year now, yet it seems like you've been here forever-" _are you nuts! That's so incredibly corny, you know she hates that mush!_ Hissed a voice inside Tom's head as he practiced, _fine!_ He thought friercly, "Morgan, we've been very successful together, I can see we've gotten a lot of bennifits out of this and Iwantoyoubemywife." _That is the absolute worst you've come up with yet! You sound like you're working outt a buisness contract!_ Tom sighed, then, giving a sigh of profound miserey, Tom decided to give it one last try "Morgan, I love you, I have never _ever_ been in love, and frankly, it scares the hell out of me, yet, I don't think I could imagine life without you, without knowing you'll always be there for meMorgan, will you marry me?" Tom knelt down and pulled out the ring, suddenly he heard mocking laughter coming from the doorway behind him.

"Tom, what have I been saying over and over again? _Love is NOT something to embrace! _Oh, honestly, Tom, how could you be so _stupid_, and here I thought we were just having fun! No meaning, no comitment, no pain, completely disposible- I guess it was all to good to be true," Morgan sighed irritably, "I have to go, your not going to make it, no power, nobody mastered, you're far too sentimental and naiive, Goodbye, Tom." Morgan shut the door and left, leaving Tom completely alone, for good.

* * * *

So, how was that? It's not done yet thoughthere's still one more part, Tom is er-rather upset about what just happened and, well, as we all know, Voldermort is deffinetly not someone to cross! Please read & review, again, sorry about the spelling and sentence structure ;0)


	2. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I haven't made money off of ANY of J.K. Rowling's characters, nor will I ever, so obviously this must mean I don't own them. The story line, however it may revolt me, does in fact, belong to me. 

Note: Lots of angst, a little bit of language, and a good deal of sick violence and irrational thought, enjoy!

Tom stood up in front of the railing, the wind was strong and carried drives of rain with it. The water, so many hundreds of feet below shifted and rolled, reflecting the dark, steely sky. Tom inhaled, _she doest't have the power to take this away from me, _he thought bitterly. For a second, Tom stared down at the cold, deep, deep water and felt a strange, satisfying calm come over him-_ but first this!_ He felt around in his pocket until he found what he was looking for- that damned ring. Solemly he placed it on the pavement before his feet, then, he drew his wand. "avimasri" he whispered and watched with strange detachement as the ring wirthed and bubbled into something that resembled a weathered, stomped on gum wad. Then, feeling crazed with miserey, Tom hopped over the bridge railing so that he was balancing on a thin block of wet cement. 

Suddenly, something took hold of Tom, _he didn't want to die! He had far too much coming for him, he was going to be great! He wanted Morgan to die._

Lightening crashed, Tom found himself laughing hystericly as he pulled himself back to safety, _oh what a strange thing power was, strange, how she decided to use it over meit's time I showed her mine own!_

* * * *

Morgan walked down the dark street, looking over her sholder she crossed the street nervously and quickend her pace. For these past few weeks she'd felt someone watching her, she'd used every spell her powers granted, and still, she had no idea who it wasperhaps she was just being paranoid? Not likely.

The street was totally deserted at this time of the night, not a breath of air moved. Not even the slightest blade of grass shivered, everything was compleatly still, as if the very night it's self was holding it's breath.

Suddenly an arm snaked around Morgan's waist and a hand roughly clamped itself over her mouth, covering her breathing, suffocating her scream.

"Hello, Morgan, _my dear_," whispered a deadly voice in her head.

Morgan could have sighed with relief if a hand hadn't been cutting off her air supply, it was Tom.

"'My, it's been a while hasn't it? So, broken any other hearts lately?" Tom whispered.

"Mmmmph." Morgan replied, furious at Tom for giving her such a scare.

"Sorry, would you like to say something, _bitch?_" Tom asked moving his hand down so he had a firm grip on her jaw.

"Well, well, the sentimental little boy finaly cracked, huh? Nobody has ever gone to the lengths of stalking me before-I suppose I should take it as a complement?" Morgan gave a sarcastic lagh and sent Tom a condenscending look.

" I'm not taking your little games anymore- I'm here to kill you, the old fashoined way," Tom pulled out a dagger and started to stroke Morgan's face with it. Then suddenly he drove it down into her cheek, a demented sort of satisfaction stamped all over his face, as he watched dark blood well up in her torn flesh.

"What! Your not even going to screw me first?!" Morgan gave a very forced high pitched laugh and venhemently wished she'd stop shaking so very hard.

"No, you discust me, I wouldn't touch you like that again if my life depended on it," Tom looked deep, deep into her eyes, "I suppose I should be thanking you for distroying that 'love-sick kid' I once was. Now, I'm _so _much more." Tom laughed coldly and made a shallow slice down her sholder blade. Morgan gasped and whimpered with pain.

"Not love-sick and heart broken anymore, _eh?_ Then why the hell are you bothering with this? Seems pretty weak and pathetic if you ask me," Morgan croaked, managing a coy smirk dispite her agony.

"STOP FUCKING WITH ME, BITCH!" Tom shrieked, plugging the knife in and out of her chest.

"One last lession, _Tom_, someone like you will _never, never_, truly obtain power, after all, how could you possibly hope to rule the world if you can't even control your _own_ feelings?"

"Bow down before me, I have power,I CAN GIVE AND TAKE LIFE, CANT' I!?" Tom screeched, now quite mad indeed.

"You've only hurt yourself, Tom, underneth it all your just an insucure little boy" Morgan had to pause, her eyes were glazed over and there was blood all over her, "your mine, Tom, forever in your headI'll own you" Morgan's eyes rolled back and Tom realized, with sudden revoltion and horror, that she was right, if he'd been stronger, he could have walked away.

* * * *

The End

Sick, sick, sick! I felt like throwing up after reading this, please read & review, I really didn't mean any harm, _honestly!_ And don't flame me, I'm screwed up enough as it is. Oh, and sorry about any spelling problems! ;0) 


End file.
